blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Stoatpaw
Welcome to... Stoatpaw's Fursona Page! The "FurSANEa" edition The free-range edition is here. Infobox down there somewhere I think __TOC__ Description Stoatpaw is a soft dark brown tabby she-cat with a black stripe on her back, a white chin, and dull yellow eyes Her breed is the American shorthair, but a fluffy one. On the Allegiances, her description is shortened to a dark brown tabby she-cat with a black-striped back, a white chin, and yellow eyes Quotes Mainly strange typos or other weird/notable sayings. If you said something here that you want taken down, just let me know. "Hi Kate, I like your blog. Your cats are very cute. I’m looking forward to reading Bluestar’s story. Don’t worry though, I’m not in a hurry! I’m way behind in reading the Warriors series. I’ve just finished The Darkest Hour, and just started Firestar’s Quest. It’s great what you are all doing in memory of Emmy Cherry. I’d love to go to a book signing sometime, but I’ve noticed that Vicky always goes on tour in the USA or Canada, never in the UK. Most of you Erins live the UK, don’t you? (except Tui) I often go on holiday in the UK, so it would great if there would be a Warriors book signing in the UK sometime. I might go to the States sometime in future, but as I’m from the Netherlands, this is not very easy, and I would have to be very lucky for it to be at the same time and place as a Warriors event. Anyway, good luck and lots of fun with the writing and blogging. PS Sorry if this comment is a bit long." - BlogClan's first comment ever! Left by Hawkclaw on August 31, 2008 at 10:44 pm BlogClan Time. "yees74" -Steppy "I have a horrible voice why does it still smell like grilled pineapple" -Lau on Discord "jguutgj" -Mo's Prophecy, something typed with her cat Mo's paw during the Summer Gathering and an important prophecy to Team StarClan. "Cheese grater juicy fruit yummm ��" -Breezey on Discord "Can we just call them storm spirits? Venti makes them sound like evil espresso drinks." -Leo Valdez, page 192 of The Lost Hero by Rick Riordan "become an inflatable wacky tube man dancer thing" -Wollow explains how to solve problems using memes "y'all are a frizbee" -Shiv(eringRose) on Discord "people at my goose want school to be fried" -Stoaty makes a strange error. It was supposed to say "people at my school want goose to be fried" "are you hungry" "*mo meows, looks at lefty*" "*lefty meows*" -Stoaty asks Mo if he's hungry, and Mo seems to use telepathic cat twin powers to ask Lefty???? " bark is like tree armor idk" -Frosty On the Blog You won't find Stoatpaw on the Blog much anymore. She visits occasionally to fill out a repost form and remind everyone she still exists. On the Wiki Stoatpaw is usually on the Wiki, being a frequent roleplayer and sometimes visiting chat. Sometimes. Roleplay Main Stoatpaw is a member of the Main Roleplay. They usually die or get permission to be removed from the RP allegiances. She has an OTT group, the River Society, run by her character Polynya. She created some other mountains group that died she forgets the name of. Stoat believes she has too many cats and plans to kill them off in upcoming plots. This is a list of her characters. It is quite large. brace yourself -BLOGCLAN- Warriors: Insectleaf Applewhisper Blizzardpoppy Finfoot Gooseriver Sweetstorm Troutscale Frogheart Sleetpuddle Apprentices: Stoatpaw {shhh totally not a fursona insert} Milkpaw Reflectionpaw Mudpaw Screechpaw Pricklepaw Flypaw Fuzzypaw Tidepaw {to become medicine cat apprentice} Queens: Redwing {permanent queen} Flowersong Kits: Owlkit {kit of Kestrelsong} Petunia {kit of Magnolia} Leapkit {kit of Tidesplash} Skykit {kit of Stormshade} Aquakit {kit of Minnowlily, currently unborn} Elders: Mountainwillow -DUSK SYNDICATE- Heirs: Molly {shhhh totally not a pet insert} {woof woof} Lesser Heirs: Inferno {kit of Kindle} Recruits: Antimony Crow Novices: Aphrodite Orchid Pumpkin Latte Java Queens: Feather Kits: Halibut {kit of Feather} Beau {kit of Amile and Edagia} -TRIBE OF MELTING ICE- Cave-guards: Rat that Sprints to Stream (Rat) Bright Clouds Covering Moon (Bright) To-Bes: Echoes of Thundering Storm (Echo) {cave-guard} Buzzard that Casts Shadow On Pond (Buzzard) {prey-hunter} Kit-Mothers: Frog that Watches Skies (Frog) Ibis Feather Resting on Jagged Slate (Ibis) Kits: Cherry Blossom Petals shining in Starlight (Cherry) {kit of Frog} Fern that Sways In Wind (Fern) {kit of Storm where Shadows Reign (Shadow)} Duusu {unknown parent} Elders: Waterfall Flowing like Calm River (Waterfall) -MARSHCLAN- Warriors: Oriolestorm Flashrose Icefeather Pollenbird Rivershore Springbubble Apprentices: Duckpaw {currently in the Syndicate as a prisoner} Maggotpaw Frondpaw Queens: Treepool Kits: Ashkit {kit of Treepool} Cloudkit {kit of Fernfrost} Iriskit {kit of Mistysnow, currently unborn} Furzekit {kit of Sandyfeather} Elders: Wildjaw -THE OTHER MOUNTAINS- ~Mountain Cats (Water Mountain)~ Healers: Puddle Members: Cormorant Trainees: Lyra The Nursing: Nova Retired: Ferret ~Drifting Legion (Sand Mountain)~ Luminary: Bubble -OUTSIDE THE TERRITORIES- ~Viper's Group (Disbanded, these are former members who didn't join a new group)~ Generals: Basil (group status unknown) ~Barn Cats~ Marigold Quailkit ~Flora's Group~ Members: Bronze Larch Kits: Thalia {kit of Golden} ~Celestine Coterie~ Destined: Dahlia Proven: Columba Disproven: Alpine Gorge ~The River Society~ Leader: Polynya Patrollers: Cascade Trainees: Ocotillo Retirees: Whisper ~Spy Organization~ Spies: Axinite ~Groupless~ Rosemary Leaf Flare Sidewinder (formerly of the dissolved Bearbites) -TWOLEGPLACE- ~Indigo's Team~ Hunters: Day ~The Peregrines~ Members: Notus ~Kittypets~ Pyrite Alexandrite (formerly of the dissolved Ally's Cats, now lives with Pyrite) ~Groupless/Non-Kittypets~ Dark Cinders Misty Seed {kit of Misty} Nightspark -STARCLAN- Aldershine Berryglow Briarsky Littlestalk Thunderpaw Dryclaw Dawnthistle Featherfoot Acornkit Berrykit Twist Mint Floating in Fast Creek (Mint) Kestrelkit Moonbee Stonesong Cream Sleeknight -PLACE OF NO STARS/DARK FOREST- Poolstar Flutteringkit {kit of Poolstar} Ivykit {kit of Poolstar} Quailwillow Sunnypaw Hopepaw Yarrow Blazeclaw Pinefrost TOTAL AMOUNT OF CATS: 124 as of 8/16/2018 Take note: newer cats may not be on the list yet. Side Stoatpaw is a member of many side roleplays. Literally all her side roleplays die, and she tries to unsucessfully revive them by spamming the threads with forms and announcements. Go find her Wings Of Fire RP signup thread for proof. She's in too many side roleplays to list all her cats here. Gallery Click on a picture to visit the artist, unless it says "Made by me" or "Made with an avatar maker". Currently all art is of the old fursona, a fluffy tan tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes, unless otherwise noted. Stoatkit.png|By SOOTY!!! Juni|link=User:WaterWitch555 Stoatbramble.jpg|By Fally|link=User:Fallenpaw of BlogClan Stoat TheReal.jpg|By Gummygoose|link=User:Gummyclaw44 Stoatkit..jpg|By Lup|link=User:Lupinepaw 20170813_112329.jpg|By Lup {again}|link=User:Lupinepaw Stoatiepixel.JPG|Made with an avatar maker NEWStoatyWiki.png|Horrifying cringy old art by me FreshPaint-7-2016.06.27-07.45.21.png|More horrifying cringy old art by me PTxVtqm-300x208@2x.png|By Fawn|link=User:FawnpawBerry StoatyByRiv.jpg|By Riv, of the current fursona.|link=User:RiverOfStarsAndSpirits Stoatbubblemo in Windows XP.PNG|Stoatpaw but drawn in Windows XP, the best operating system (even though she only has it on her VM). Also of the current fursona. Stoatbrambleafter.jpg|Taken literally by Lily|link=User:XXLilystarXx Trivia *She has two cats, Lefty and Mo. *She's a proud goose. *She loves IKEA. *Her warrior name will be Stoatbramble. *She calls FANDOM by its old name, Wikia. *She went on hiatus for about 3 months in 2016, but she returned. **Then there was ANOTHER hiatus from december-ish??? to may-ish??? idk *Her fursona design is based on her cat Mo. *she probably overuses the ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ face Category:She-cat Category:Swift-footed Shrews Category:Freewheeling Ferrets Category:Apprentice Category:StarClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay